


The Vision

by d3stined_t0_expl0de



Series: True Happiness (Season 15 Rework) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3stined_t0_expl0de/pseuds/d3stined_t0_expl0de
Summary: Patience has a vision about Dean's death in the barn. She tells Claire about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: True Happiness (Season 15 Rework) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121924
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Claire! Thank God.” Patience’s voice came out over the speaker. 

“What’s up, sis?” Claire asked half-joking.

“Listen, I had a vision.” Patience started. Claire didn’t like the sound of that. Lately, all of Patience’s predictions meant trouble. And they were usually scarily accurate and sure as hell never good news. She sighed.

“What about this time?” The blonde asked.

“Where are you?” Patience asked. “Jody told me you were out on a hunt but she didn’t say where.”

“About half an hour outside of Lawrence. Why? Patience what’s going on?” Claire was really getting worried now.

“So, what like 3 hours from Lebanon?” she asked voice strained.

“Yes. Now explain.” 

“Just drive to Lebanon. I’ll explain on the way.” Claire rolled her eyes but put her phone to her shoulder cradling it with her head and opened the driver’s side door. Kaia looked up at her girlfriend with concern. ‘What’s wrong?’ she mouthed. Claire shrugged slightly. Kaia grabbed the phone from Claire so she could put her seatbelt on and turned it on speaker mode. 

“Alright, Patience. I’m in the car. You’re on speaker. You wanna explain what the hell’s going on now?” Claire huffed starting her car. “And why the hell I need to haul ass to the bunker.” Kaia looked at her puzzled.

“I had a vision that felt way too real to be ignored.” Patience started. “It was about Dean.” She spoke. “It made no sense but it felt so real.” Patience said sounding like she had been crying.

“What about him?” Kaia spoke up.

“He was in some kind of barn with Sam and they were fighting these guys in masks.” Patience explained.


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours had gone by before the girls had finally got to the bunker. Claire knocked on the door. 2 taps, 2 taps, 1 tap. Signalling that it was her. She heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Sam in the doorframe looking as Moose-like as ever. 

“Claire! Kaia!” he said surprised. “Come on in.” He said stepping aside to let them pass. Claire grasped Kaia’s hand in hers as they descended the stairs. Moose following behind.   
“So, what brings you guys here?” he asked. “Not that I’m not glad to see you.” 

Kaia gave Claire an expectant look. Claire kept quiet. “Well,” she started. 

“Where’s Dean?” Claire asked trying hard not to sound worried.

Sam gave her a curious look before clearing his throat. “He’s,”

“Hey Sammy who was at the door?” Dean asked popping in from the hallway. She checked him over with her eyes making sure there was no visible signs that he was hurt. When she didn’t see any, Claire took a breath in. Thank fuck. She thought. 

“Hey Dean.” Kaia said. Feeling just as glad that he was alright. At least for now.

“Hey kiddos.” The older Winchester smiled. “What brings you guys by?”

“We,” Kaia started. 

“Just finished a hunt in the area. Thought we should just stop by.” Claire replied plastering on her best smile.  
\  
“Well, dinner’s in the oven. You guys might as well stay.” Dean said.

“That would be great. Thanks Dean.” Kaia said.

“Perfect. Well, I’ll get everything set up and we’ll meet you in the library.” He spoke.

“Cool. I should probably get this ghoul out of my hair anyway.” She laughed. 

“Sure kiddo. Sam can get your stuff out of your car.” He said enjoying the moment to order his brother around. 

“Sure thing.” She tossed Sam the keys. “The bags are in the trunk. Just don’t hurt her.” She teased.

Sam nodded. “There should be towels in the closet.” Sam said

“Perfect.” Claire led Kaia to the shower room after grabbing two towels each. She shut the door behind them. 

“What the hell was that?” Kaia asked. 

“What was what?” Claire asked in return.

“Why didn’t you tell them about Patience’s vision?” she asked angrily.

“I just don’t want to worry them babe.” She replied. Kaia couldn’t help the happiness she felt when the girl she loved called her that but she was mad at her right now so she pushed those feelings aside.

“Yeah, I get that Claire, but they have to know. It affects them y’know?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“It’s alright. We can tell them at dinner!” Claire promised. Kaia’s stomach grumbled. Claire smiled. 

“Seems like that’s probably a good idea.” She admitted. Claire laughed before kissing her gently. Kaia hummed into the kiss. Claire took off her jacket before kissing Kaia again.   
“C’mon. The faster we get showered the faster we can this over with.” She explained throwing her shirt over her head. Kaia smiled savouring how her girlfriend looked like this. Beautifully curled blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She still couldn’t believe this sarcastic, beautiful wonder was all hers. It made her heart melt. She took off her own jacket and shirt before shrugging out of her pants. When she looked up Claire was admiring her equally clad in only her undergarments. 

“You know you could’ve been a model.” She stated. Claire rolled her blue eyes and leaned into kiss Kaia again. Just then there came a knock at the door.

The girls parted unwillingly. “Yeah?” Claire asked. 

“Hey it’s Sam.” The taller Winchester stated. “I left your bags in the room next door.”

“Thanks Sam!” they both called out.

“No problem.” He replied. “And Cas bought some of that shampoo you like Claire. It’s in the cabinet behind the mirror.”

Claire grinned. “Seriously?” she giggled.

“Yeah, apparently it was on sale.” Sam laughed.

Kaia smiled. “That’s so sweet my god.” 

Claire nodded. “Thanks again Sam.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good shower!” he said before leaving the door area.

“That’s adorable that Cas bought your shampoo.” Kaia said while moving to open the cabinet. When she opened it, she bursted out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Claire asked curiously. Kaia opened the cabinet wider to reveal about ten bottles of Claire’s favourite shampoo as well as the same amount of the matching conditioner. Claire’s eyes grew wide. “Oh my god.” She laughed.

“Damn. He must have really missed you or these must have been really really cheap.” She joked grabbing a bottle of each.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Claire admitted feeling guilty that she had been gone from the bunker so long.

“Hey at least you’re here now.” Kaia assured her, seemingly reading her mind before kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She nodded. “Now let’s put this shampoo to use.” She said before taking off her bra, panties and untying her hair. 

“Let’s.” Kaia agreed doing the same and turning on the water in one of the stalls. Claire joined in the cubicle after her and they shut the glass door.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the girls had finished showering and gotten dressed dinner was ready. The girls joined Sam, Dean, as well as Cas, Eileen and Jack who had shown up recently, in the library of the bunker.

“Doesn’t it seem weird to be eating in the library though?” Kaia had asked after Dean had handed everyone a plate of spaghetti. Sam and Eileen nodded clearly agreeing.

“Well, we can’t exactly fit everyone in the kitchen.” Dean grumbled.

“And we don’t have a dining hall.” Sam joked.

“Maybe we should!” Jack exclaimed. “We could clear out one of the extra storage rooms.”

Claire nodded. “Yeah, we could clear it out, get some nice dining table maybe one of those expanding ones people have that they use for like Christmas or Thanksgiving.” Jack nodded in excitement so fast Claire worried that he might get dizzy. 

“Yeah, we could get one from a thrift store or something.” Kaia added. Cas smiled glad to see the kids were clearly getting along. Especially his not-quite own children Jack, and Claire. 

“It’d be a pretty big job Jack. And we’d need a lot of help, you know.” Dean mentioned. 

“We could all do it though. It could be fun.” Claire shrugged not noticing that she had basically invited herself to stay longer at the bunker. Everyone other than Jack however, did notice.

The conversation died out then and shifted slightly before Sam spoke up. “So, get this. There was this home invasion and one of the bodies, their blood was drained. And the kids were taken.”

“What about the mom?” Eileen asked. Claire swallowed uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“They left her, but they ripped out her tongue.” Sam informed. Kaia and Claire met each other’s eyes.

“Well then sounds like we got ourselves a case.” Dean replied taking a final bite of his spaghetti before getting up.

“No way.” Claire said before she could stop herself. Everyone turned to look at her.

“What do you mean, no way?” Dean huffed.

Claire looked up at him gaining confidence. “I mean no way. You’re not going.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Claire, it’s a case. We have to go.” Sam said.

“Just because you haven’t been here lately doesn’t mean that we can’t go.” Dean exclaimed.

Guilt settled into Claire stomach beside the unease. She didn’t let either show. “Yeah, I get that it’s a case. But you’re not going Dean.” She said meeting his eyes. “I mean it.”

“Listen you can’t just tell me what to do!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yeah. Well, I don’t think you should go.” Claire said. 

“Why’s that, Claire?” Sam asked.

“I just have a bad feeling is all.” Claire shrugged trying to play it off as casual.

“Why don’t you guys just send another pair of hunters?” Eileen suggested. 

“Yeah, I mean if Claire has a bad feeling, then maybe we should listen to her.” Jack agreed.

Kaia shot Jack an appreciative look and small smile. She liked this kid. He may not quite understand what was going on, but he sure did want to help. Dean was about to interject before Sam interrupted. “Alright, I’ll see who we can wrangle up.” He said pulling out his phone to scroll through his contacts. Once he settled on a person, he hit call and left the table. 

“Well,” Cas started, sensing a little awkwardness got up. “Jack and I will do the dishes. Come on, Jack.” The kid in question nodded and got up collecting the plates and cutlery. 

“Thanks for dinner, Dean. It was very delicious!” Jack beamed.

“Yes, thank you, Dean.” Cas said. Kaia and Claire muttered their thanks as well. Dean rolled his eyes and rose from the table.

“I’m going to my room, if that’s allowed?” He said sarcastically. Claire ignored him.

“Yeah of course. Thank you again, Dean.” Kaia replied. He nodded before leaving the girls in silence.

Claire kept quiet most of the night after that. She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before retreating to her room 20 minutes after the incident. Kaia understood that Claire was going through a lot of emotions right now, but she hated seeing the girl she loves like this. It was beginning to get on her nerves a tad. Seemingly sensing her irritation, Jack and Cas had found her in the library and invited her to help clean up the storage room that had been mentioned earlier. She agreed knowing full well that she would only be able to focus on that. They went through box after box in the musty and cobwebs covered storage room. Jack had thankfully been able to at least take out some of the creepy crawlies that had emerged and Kaia referred to him as her ‘hero’ for the rest of the night. Eileen keeping a list of the artefacts they found as they went.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been staying at the bunker for about a week before Cas, Jack and the two girls had been able to make any real progress on the storage turned dining room. They even had a table and a couple mismatched chair in there after Eileen had borrowed one of the trucks to take them to a couple thrift stores and furniture stores around town. Eileen had even been able to teach the girls and Jack some basic sign language while they worked.

They were all sitting at the table after dinner when Sam got a call. He excused himself and left the room while the teens spoke about what other finishing touches the room needed. Jack thought the room needed a bed for Miracle, Kaia wanted a rug and Claire just wanted chairs that matched. They were arguing over the topic and trying to convince Cas of their points when Sam re-entered the room. 

“Hey guys, that was Toby and Vern. Turns out they were dealing with a nest of vamps taking kids. But for some reason they wore masks. Toby was nearly taken out though when a vamp almost impaled him on a piece of rebar that was sticking out of the barn wall. But he noticed the thing before the vamp made a move for it so he turned the vamp on it instead.” Sam informed the group. “They were even able to save the last couple of kids that had gotten taken.”

“Thank fuck.” Claire muttered under her breath as she released the breath, she hadn’t noticed she had been holding.

Dean gave her a look. “Wait a second, did you know about this? That this was going to happen?” He asked meeting her gaze.

“Maybe.” Claire shrugged.

“Claire,” Cas spoke up. She turned to look at him. “What’s going on?” he asked gently as if she were a wild horse who could buck at any time. 

She looked down. It never ceases to surprise her how much he sometimes sounded like her father. Not his voice, it was far too low to be her father’s but the tone. It was nearly exactly the same as how her father had spoken when she was little. “Patience had a vision.” Claire admitted. Kaia leaned in and gently grasped her hand in hers. Sam and Dean both sat back down, Dean rather begrudgingly. 

“So, what happened?” Dean asked rubbing his face. “In the vision?”

“Well, she saw the vamps and the barn. But you and Sam were there.” She took a breath blue eyes filling with tears. “Only that stupid piece of shit vamp was able to get the drop on you and shoved you against the damn rebar.” Claire explained. “She saw you die, Dean. Saw the ‘life drain from your eyes’.” Her tears threatening to fall, nearly spilling from her eyes. Kaia squeezed her hand.

“The way she explained it, god it was like seeing it for yourself.” Kaia shuddered. Cas got up and enveloped the girls in his arms. 

“I’m sorry that you girls had to go through that worry.” Cas said to them, his eyes in turn brimming with tears just thinking about it. 

Dean looked away from the scene it front of him. He had never seen Claire cry in their entire relationship. Even when her mother had died. He wasn’t used to seeing her like this. And sure, as hell never Kaia. And he definitely didn’t want to think of the last time he had seen Cas cry like this. He still couldn’t bring himself to believe that anyone other than Sam could care about him so deeply but he was trying to. And started to accept that people cared about him. Maybe he needed to go to therapy. He walked over to the girls and Cas.

“Listen, ok. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise.” He said looking in their eyes. “I mean it. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He added before joining in the hug. He kissed both girls on the top of the head before kissing Cas’ lips. He smiled at them and as his eyes met Claire’s she knew that this was the family that she had secretly always wanted, maybe even needed. Her two dads Cas and Dean, her uncle Sam, aunt Eileen, her weird half-brother Jack, her girlfriend Kaia and their dog Miracle. Maybe she’d stick around for awhile this time.


End file.
